Tsuyoshi Maki
Tsuyoshi Maki (薪剛; Maki Tsuyoshi) is the leader and director of the National Research Institute of Police Science's 9th Forensics Laboratory, or known as Section Nine. He is the only living investigator of the "28 Massacre Case" that happened two years before the start of the story and still functioning after the other three investigators died and one was hospitalized for mental breakdown. He is the main protagonist of the story alongside Ikkou Aoki, and best friend of Katsuhiro Suzuki. In live-action film, he was portrayed by actor Ikuta Toma. Personal Background Maki was born in May 5 2027. He lived with his parents until he was eight years old, when one night his house was under fire, killed both of his parents. He was then under the care of his legal guardian named Sawamura Satoshi, whose later been revealed his his biological father in Himitsu Season 0 '''(previously known as '''Himitsu-The Genesis). Maki was accepted into Tokyo University in 2045, where the story of Himitsu Season 0 took place. Appearance Maki was seen as a person younger than his actual age, and usually shock many new recruits that entered the section including Aoki and Amachi (manga version). He has a pair of brown eyes and brown hair, with long bangs on his right side. He has fair skin with pink, healthy lips along with handsome appearance. His height is 163 cm, making him the shortest male member in the division. Maki rarely seen smiling; once being see in one magazine along with the veteran members of Section Nine and always had a serious expression. Maki's outfit consist of dark maroon shirt with dark blue necktie and black suit and shoes, sometimes white loose shirt with dark pants. In the manga, he was seen with casual clothes that consist of shirt with hood, jeans with a pair of sneakers along with his dark coat. He also wears pajama during his sleep. Personality Maki is a person surrounded with mystery, but with quite strange temper. Because of the events that happened in his life, Maki had develop strong resistance of receiving help from others as well as not allowing people to get closer to him due to the death of people close to him -his parents, Sawamura Satoshi (his legal guardian), Suzuki, Amachi and later on, Aoki's elder sister and brother-in-law. Maki was heavily affected by their deaths and often blaming himself for unable to protect people, especially if they are involved with the cases he handle. These caused heavy trauma to him that led him into his mental breakdown, witnessed by Okabe prior the start of the story. His expression usually calm and cool with strict personality, however he treats people coldly or even harsh; this usually happened when the people he cared for trying to do something reckless that could cause harm to them. This usually happened to Aoki as he tends to act reckless and hurts himself. He is calm and restrained, not reveal his inner feelings except very few people who're close to him as well as moody. He has sharp thinking, perceptive, precisely handling the investigation hundred percent whole-hardheartedly, and full of vicious. However, mostly new comers resigned from Section Nine due to their incompatibility to work with Maki and his personality. According to Tashiro, Maki is a very hard-working person, but he also a very sound sleeper. Sometimes he will grip someone in his sleep and refused to let go. This situation happened when Aoki tried to wake him up and had to call for help to release himself from the sleeping director. Relationships 'Katsuhiro Suzuki' Suzuki was Maki's best friend since his university time until both enrolled into police force. According to Okabe, both of them get along very well, and Maki was seen smiling along with Suzumi in one of the government magazine. Suzuki passed away not long before the start of the story; shot to his heart by Maki after he suffered from mental breakdown after seeing Kainuma's brain. His death still haunted Maki and causing Maki to become harsh towards people he cared especially Aoki, as he afraid of losing them as he did to Suzuki. 'Ikkou Aoki' Aoki is the new member who entered the team during the case of six suicide teenagers that happened during the Imperial Wedding parade (baseball parade in anime). He bears a strong resemble to the late Suzuki that sometimes people who're related to him saw Suzuki instead of Aoki, mostly happened to Maki. He is one of the very few people Maki allowed to get close, aside Suzuki, his late parents and late guardian. It can be assumed that perhaps Maki considered Aoki as someone special to him; equals to his family and close friend, as shown in vol.12 where he placed Aoki's photo of him, a cat and his niece Mai. His subordinates said that it was somehow cute, since mostly in his office filled with office works and nothing personal. 'Yasufumi Okabe' One of the veteran members of Section Nine and a person whose Maki personally choose for the team. He is among the few people who knew Maki's weakness, as he several times witnessed his mental breakdown situation. Okabe is responsible and patience -he still managed to work with Maki even if the latter treated him harshly. He usually the one who will lead the team if Maki was away or given orders, and someone whom Aoki always come for consult. In anime version, it was revealed that Okabe is married to a woman who works as designer. 'Nanako Amachi' An expert in criminal psychology with strong sixth sense, Amachi is one of Maki's subor dinates in Section Nine. She sometimes consult with Maki regarding the cases that were handed to her, however if she was in bad mood, even Maki was taken back with her sudden outburst. 'Yukiko Miyoshi' Yukiko was Suzuki's fiancee as well as Maki's close friend. She had a strained relationship with Maki due to the past incident with Suzuki's death, yet keep up working with him profesionally. She was nicknamed as "the Female Maki of Division One" due to her strong and straight-forward attitude. She also realized that Maki would listen willingly to Aoki despite his stubborness. Trivia *Whenever Maki was upset or angry, his hair will raise up and sometimes the air Himitsu (Top Secret) v01 ch02 pg166-crop.jpg|Maki with Aoki in helicopter Himitsu (Top Secret) v01 ch02 pg186-crop.jpg|Annoying Maki Himitsu (Top Secret) v03 ch05 pg021-crop.jpg|When Maki is irritated, the air becoming cold! Himitsu (Top Secret) v04 ch08 pg016-crop.jpg|Mad Maki will decreased. This comical element however, was not shown in the anime version. *He is the shortest member in Section Nine as he is 163 cm; second was Amachi whose height is 168 cm. *His preferred colour is mostly red; these are shown as his shirt is dark red and his car is also red in colour. *In both anime and manga scene, Maki was found asleep on long couch upon Aoki's first arrival as a new member of Section Nine. *While both manga and anime had a scene of Maki sleep-talking, the aftermath was different. In the anime Maki had awaken after his talk to Aoki, while in the manga he fell asleep while tightened his grip on Aoki. *According to Amachi, Maki possessed strong, beautiful and powerful aura, which attracted many spirits surrounding him. From a lady, to a foreigner to a little dog with whiskers (the closest one), yet they did not affected him very much. *Maki was shown in the manga, fluent in Arabic Language.